


Package Deal

by Applepie3399



Series: SCORBUS Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Cursed Child Compliant, Pining, Pining!Albus, Pre-Relationship, Slytherin!Albus, Slytherin!Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius dumps his boyfriend after a terrible date and complains to Albus about it. Albus takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [tumblr prompt](http://applepie3399.tumblr.com/post/147918043885/can-you-do-a-scorbus-thing-where-one-of-them-gets)

Albus was doing his best not to let a smile spread across his face. He felt relief and joy but the moment was absolutely terrible to let either of those show. Scorpius had stormed into the their dormitory not a minute earlier, cursing and looking like a natural disaster in progress. He had taken a deep breath, trying to calm himself before announcing he and his brand new boyfriend had broken up.

And that, of course, was the source of Albus’ joy. Which he was still not going to show. Not that Scorpius would have noticed either way, not while he was so busy gesturing and stomping, complaining about what-was-his-name-again a.k.a the ex-boyfriend. Albus bit his lower lip to stop the smile again.

“That was the absolute worst date I have ever had! That inconsiderable self-obsessed arsehole! I can’t believe he somehow managed to fool me into going on a second date! How did he hide his rotten personality the first time is beyond me.”

Yeah, it was beyond Albus as well. When Scorpius had told him that he was planning on going out with The Arsehole™ again, Albus’ jaw had hit the floor. But ‘miracles’ happen apparently. And he had no time for contemplation again as Scorpius continued his tirade.

“Whatever, I’ll spare you all the gross and absolutely unacceptable details of that farce of a date but do you know what the last drop was?!? Ha, you’re not gonna believe this - he said he didn’t like you! How crass could a person be to tell their date they don’t like their best friend of 5 bloody years?!? But that was not the stupidest thing that came out of his mouth. Nooo, not at all! He told me that if we were to continue our relationship - ha, relationship! - I had to spend less time with you or preferably - none at all!”

Albus’ heart was going wild. Seeing Scorpius so protective of him and of their friendship was such a wonderful thing. His voice cracked a bit when he spoke.

“Wha-What did you tell him?”

Scorpius huffed and scrunched up his nose.

“What do you think? I told him to go fuck himself. You and I are a package deal after all!”

Albus let a blinding smile finally adorn his face. This was his chance! He just had to gather a bit of courage. His dad had defeated Voldemort. Surely he could ask a bloke out, right? The rush of adrenaline proved to be enough as it shot him to his feet from his sitting position on the bed.

“How about we go out? Just the two of us, as a package. I promise a better date than the one you just had.”

Albus didn’t want to think about his face at that moment. He had just casually asked out his best friend and he was about to freak out very soon. He probably looked ridiculous as well - too many emotions were fighting for dominance over his facial features. But once again, relief and joy won over when Scorpius smiled brightly.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
